


First Kiss

by cytheriafalas



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytheriafalas/pseuds/cytheriafalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill over at jongkeykink. "Fluff. Jongkey after an early win in their career, either the LLO win or the rookie award, something monumental where they were crying etc. Them taking a moment to themselves to be alone and reminisce in the dorm bedroom, lying across a couple beds or something idk. The other boys giving them their space. Hand holding/ playing with each others hands would be lovely, as well as their first kiss together (as in, with each other, not necessarily their first kisses ever in life)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

The ride back to the dorm had been raucous, loud. They had been laughing, screaming, joking, and, in Jonghyun’s case, still crying. Their managers had left them to celebrate, only warning them not to annoy the neighbors. Taemin and Minho were dancing and singing in the living room, Onew watching them with proud eyes. The three of them had seen Jonghyun and Key head off quietly to the bedroom, but they’d let them go, knowing the two of them had wanted some time together.

They walked into Key’s room and stretched out sideways across Minho’s and Onew’s beds. Jonghyun lay on his back, folding his hands behind his head and looking over at Key. Key climbed in next to him, lying on his stomach. He rested his head on his hands, taking the opportunity to just look at Jonghyun for a few seconds. His eyes were still red and swollen, but he looked so happy.

“We did it,” Jonghyun said.

“Yeah, we did.”

“All of the work we did. Kibum-ah, it finally feels real, doesn’t it?”

Key could only nod, entranced by the enthusiasm on Jonghyun’s face. Jonghyun rolled over onto his stomach, closer to Key. He slung his left arm over Key’s shoulders, running his fingers down Key’s arm. Key tried not to shiver, but he did anyway and Jonghyun laughed softly, trailing his fingers once across the back of the younger boy’s hand before he pulled his arm back. Jonghyun put his hand on the bed between them, palm up, and looked expectantly at Key.

Key reached out with his right hand, placing just his fingertips in the grooves between Jonghyun’s fingers.

“Do you remember the first practice we all had together?” Jonghyun asked.

“Of course I remember. It was such a disaster.” Key slid his hand forward until his fingers were properly intertwined with Jonghyun’s. “I thought we would never make it.”

Jonghyun ran his thumb along the inside of Key’s hand. “They didn’t tell us until later that everyone’s first rehearsal was a disaster.”

Key laughed softly, resting his head on the blankets, looking up at Jonghyun. He straightened his fingers, tugging free of Jonghyun’s grip. Jonghyun trailed his fingers up to Key’s wrist, drawing invisible designs there.

“I’m really happy they put the five of us together,” Jonghyun said. “I’m really, really happy you and I ended up together.”

“Yeah,” Key said, ducking his head to try hide his blush. “Me too.”

Jonghyun leaned in until Key could feel his breath on his lips. He was so close that Key had to go faintly cross-eyed to look at him. Jonghyun’s fingers twisted together with his again.

“Can I kiss you?”

Key could only nod, the blush on his cheeks darkening. Jonghyun closed the distance between them, his eyes closing. Key had to remind himself to close his own eyes, far too distracted by the way Jonghyun’s face was getting closer to do it on his own.

Jonghyun’s lips pressed to Key’s and, as far as first kisses went, it was better than anything Key had ever experienced. It started out so innocent, just their lips and hands connected. The angle was a little awkward, so when Jonghyun urged him onto his back, Key didn’t resist. Jonghyun’s lips were a little chapped where he kept licking them, but Key didn’t care. The way his lips moved was perfection, the soft, contented sounds Jonghyun made was the best kind of music to Key’s ears.

When Jonghyun pulled away, it took Key a few breaths to reorient himself. Jonghyun was smiling down at him, a faint blush on his cheeks. “I’m really happy you’re here with me.”


End file.
